1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polymerizable compound. In addition, the present invention relates to a polymerizable composition containing the novel polymerizable compound, a film prepared by using the polymerizable composition containing the novel polymerizable compound, and a half mirror for displaying a projection image prepared by using the polymerizable composition described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to prepare various optical films such as a retardation film or a reflection film by using a polymerizable compound having liquid crystallinity. The birefringence of the polymerizable compound is one of properties closely associated with the optical properties of an optical film to be obtained. For example, it is possible to obtain a retardation film having a thin film thickness and desired retardation by using a liquid crystal having high birefringence (WO2011/162291A).
On the other hand, it is possible to obtain a reflection film having high selectivity in a reflection wavelength range with a film which is formed by using a polymerizable compound having low birefringence and by immobilizing a cholesteric liquid crystalline phase. In JP2004-262884A, it is disclosed that a low birefringence retardation film, or a reflection film having high selectivity in a reflection wavelength range are obtained by using a non-liquid crystalline (meth)acrylate compound having a specific structure along with a polymerizable liquid crystal compound.